Love me Not
by happiness and love
Summary: Sess and Inu run their family business, Takahashi Corporation. Inu and Kikyo are on the brink of getting married while Sess is engaged to Kagura. All this changes when Naraku, a vicious, failed competitor attempts to kill them. Eventual Inukag, Sessrin


Chapter One

Chapter One: Be Careful.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

"Yes, yes sir. I'll be right there. "The servant switched off the intercom and hurriedly ran out of the staff room and ran down the long hallway to the lift. She pressed on the lift button impatiently and neatened her uniform. The lift reached the 47th level and opened, revealing the golden ceiling and ornately carved walls, exuding glamour.

The maid walked in and pressed the 78th level button. After only about a mere 5 seconds, the elevator shot up and the door opened at the 78th level. The red carpet on the floor led to numerous rooms, with a grand looking one at the other end of the level. The servant ran as fast as she could and stood fearfully outside the door, and before she could even raise her hand to knock the door, a voice answered from within,

"Come in, Miyoko."

Miyoko placed her hands and turned the gleaming golden knob. A handsome and tall young man stood, with his hands behind his back, facing the window that overlooked the whole city of Tokyo.

"Yes... Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru turned slowly around, his eyes cold and distant. His long white hair fell neatly below his waist as he adjusted his smart black business suit. "Could you please call up that brat to my office?"

"What... do you mean… Sesshomaru-sama?" Miyoko looked down. She found it very difficult to look into Sesshomaru-sama's eyes. It was not because she liked him, but it was because his eyes seemed so cold, so icy. In fact, most people couldn't look him directly in the eye, without being afraid.

"Call that Hanyou here." Sesshomaru sighed. Why can't they just understand simple orders? He waved his hand to dismiss Miyoko.

"Yes, yes. Right away, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed her head to show that she understood his orders. With that, she ran to the elevator again and heaved a sigh of relief. This time, it wouldn't be that difficult.

Miyoko reached the 70th level and walked to his office. Miyoko opened the door and froze. Inuyasha sat at his table, with ramen stuffed halfway in his mouth, looking shocked and intruded.

He immediately spat out his ramen and exclaimed, "Can you please knock on the door before you enter?" Miyoko bowed and muttered, "Sorry, Young Master. Sorry."

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Keh, what do you want?"

"Sesshomaru-sama wants you to see him. Immediately, sir."

She emphasized on the word, 'immediately', knowing that Inuyasha certainly loved to take his own time with matters regarding Sesshomaru. And she most certainly didn't want to be scolded or fired by him.

"Can't he see I'm busy... baka." He stood up, revealing yet another cool looking business suit. Just then, the door opened, and Inuyasha's personal assistant, Kobayashi Kikyo popped her head in.

'Hey. Are you planning to go…? Oh. I do suppose Sesshomaru wants to see you now?'

Kikyo had noticed Miyoko's presence. Sesshomaru always sent Miyoko, the head servant to get Inuyasha when he wanted to see him. Their clothes shopping for the annual corporate dinner and dance were going to have to wait.

"Maybe we go for our fitting first?" Inuyasha said slyly, raising an arched eyebrow.

"No! Sesshomaru-sama needs to see you now… Please go and see him, Master Inuyasha." Miyoko practically shrieked. _Please! I don't want to lose my job yet!_

"Inuyasha. Go and see him first. We can go for the fitting later." Kikyo had said quite forcefully. He hardly listened to anyone, but Kikyo… was quite different. She nodded, emphasizing her point. He got up and started moving, all while muttering to himself and grumbling about Sesshomaru.

He strode to Sesshomaru's office, barged in and took a seat on the black leather sofa.

"What do you want? I'm quite busy.' Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru sarcastically commented," What could you be busy with? Anyway, to cut things short, two issues to address… firstly, the annual corporation dinner and dance is on the twenty-first of May, I'll be making a speech on the company's performance. You have to prepare one too.'

Inuyasha was stunned for a moment, and then groaned loudly.

"Next, Naraku's most recent attempt to takeover was again unsuccessful."

Inuyasha almost whooped. Naraku was a horribly irritating and disgusting man who permanently wanted to take over Takahashi Corporation. He was wealthy and walked both sides of the law. The underworld and Mafia respected him and he had more than enough money (probably ill-gotten gains) to bribe government officials.

Both brothers loathed him, despite their own differences. Pausing a moment, Inuyasha suddenly realized the main motive of Sesshomaru's news.

"Isn't this the third or fourth attempt already?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So he won't exactly be happy, would he?"

More nodding. His stupid half-wit brother finally caught his drift.

"So I should be careful?"

"Unless you wish to be gunned down or killed in any other way, I suggest you be."

This sentence was followed by a 'bleep' from Sesshomaru's desk. A female voice, Sesshomaru's secretary, asked," Sir, Ms Tanaka called, asking if you're having lunch with her."

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment, then immediately regretted it as it was met with gleeful chuckles from Inuyasha.

"Yes. I will be having lunch with her."

"Why sound so reluctant, brother of mine? Kagura-san is my future sister in law after all. You wanted to marry her. She's quite a looker too…" Inuyasha said this; even though he well knew Sesshomaru was not engaged to Tanaka Kagura out of love.

"Shut up and get out of my office." Laughing, Inuyasha got out of Sesshomaru's office. He went down to his office on the 70th level. Kikyo sat on his desk waiting for him.

"Finally done? Anything special?" She asked, getting off Inuyasha's heavy oak desk.

Grumbling, he said,' I have to make a speech during the damned dinner and dance." Kikyo laughed. Inuyasha watched her laugh, dark eyes twinkling. She was a free spirit, always laughing with sincerity.

"He sent for you just because of that? I could have taken a message for you.' Kikyo was his secretary and personal assistant rolled into one. Highly efficient and very smart.

"No."

"What else then?' She asked, curious.

"Don't be such a busybody. Poking into affairs of your boss. I'm the vice president, mind you.'

"Tell me and I won't bother you."

How was he to tell her that they could very well be in mortal peril at any moment? He answered himself: do it the Sesshomaru way.

"Naraku's recent attempt to takeover our company failed again." Kikyo pondered that statement a while, trying to read between the lines. She felt that there was more to what he was trying to say. Inuyasha knew she would discover the meaning, given her amazing powers of observation and deduction. She looked at him a moment and nodded.

"It's no big deal, really." Inuyasha said. He really didn't want to scare her.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is a fully edited version of the original story; Kikyo and Kagura have taken the place of the OCs. Kikyo is rather OOC here but whatever. Please review, the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
